Kakashi's memories
by MysteriousKarudaMiyoii
Summary: Kakashi visits his friends Obito and Rin's gravestone, and begins to have these memories of them when they were alive. he misses then and wished they were still alive. But he now knows he's not alone, Obtio and Rin are always watching him...dead or alive!


**Kakashi's memories **

**Xxsliverkitsunexx: Okay this fanfic maybe short but I love it. It really sweet and very touching… okay maybe not touching... but I like it. R&R it please.**

It was 7 in the morning and the sun was just rising in Konoha village. Kakashi was standing in fornt of his friends Obito and Rin's gravestones praying. He though about the times Obito, Rin and him always getting into trouble and how they always trained together with Yondaime sensei.

"I will always remember you my friend, you will never be forgotten," said Kakashi as he looked at the gravestones. A light wind blew past Kakashi and Kakashi began to shed at least one or two tears. He closed his eyes and began to think about them. Their faces in graved in his heart. He pictured them in his head, and began to have a flash back.

(In the flash back)

"Hey Kakashi, I bet you wont be able to find me!"

"Hehehe, I bet I can"

"Hey no cheating Obito you can't just use the sharingan to find me!"

Obito, Kakashi and Rin were playing hid and seek. Moreover, Kakashi and Obito are both trying to find Rin. After an hour of looking, they finally found Rin.

"Okay I swear to god you used the sharingan Obito"

"No I didn't"

"Hey Rin what do you want to be when you grow older,"

"I want to be a medic and help people,"

"I want to be a great shinobi!" said Obito as he punched the air and smiled

Rin giggled and Kakashi just smiled.

(End of flash back)

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the gravestones again. He smiled and left a few flowers beside the gravestone of Obito and Rin.

When he left, another gust a wind blew and he looked at the blue plain sky and began to remember when Obito and Rin got into a fight and Kakashi was in the middle of the fight.

(In the flash back)

"Obito you idiot, you know how much trouble you're in, im ganna kill you!"

"Rin, it's just a picture of Taiki Morango, you could always get another picture of you're boyfriend I bet he could even autograph it,"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Rin began to pout and cross her arms. She looked away from Obito. Kakashi sighed and just shock his head.

**I hate it when I get pulled into these fights **Though Kakashi.

"I bet you're just jealous!" said Rin as she pouted.

"Jealous of what?" said Obito as he looked at Rin raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know maybe you're jealous cause I like Taiki,"

"W-w-why would I be jealous, Uh Kakashi tell her im not Jealous," said Obito as he pointed at Rin blushing.

Kakashi turned around and looked at Rin.

"He's not jealous," said Kakashi as he looked at Rin with his "I-don't-care" look.

"You are too Obito,"

"I AM NOT" yelled Obito as he blushed.

(End of Flash back)

The words Obito said back to Rin echoed in Kakashi's head. Kakashi looked at the sky again and saw three birds playing in the sky. Kakashi smiled and began to walk. After a few minutes of walking Kakashi passed by Ichiraiku. He saw two boys and one girl sitting at the table eating ramen and talking. Kakashi then pictured the kids as him, Rin and Obito eating at Ichiraiku eating ramen and having fun. Kakashi smiled and left. He walked past the academy, then he walked past a park, and every time he past by a certain place, images of Obito, Rin and Kakashi would appear and his memory became stronger and similar to what happened when they were alive. Soon Kakashi came by a lake and stopped in front of it, and looked at reflection.

(Flash back)

"Kakashi, wait for us,"

"What are you looking at Kakashi?"

"Hey Rin can you see the rainbow?"

"Hey yeah, your right, there's a rainbow in the lake,"

Kakashi, Rin and Obito looked at the lake. Obito laid down and looked at the clouds.

"You're always lazy Obito," said Rin as she put her hands on her hips.

"I know, but Rin this is my favorite past time, It feels like im free to do whatever I want when I look at the clouds,"

Rin raised her eyebrow. She looked at him, then she smiled. Obito looked at Rin, and began to blush.

"What?" said Obito blushing.

"Nothing, you're just so, carefree,"

Kakashi approached them, laid down, and looked at the clouds with Obito. Rin joined too.

"Hey Kakashi, why are you so quite?" asked Rin.

Kakashi looked at Rin and Obito, then looked away.

"Yeah Kakashi, why are you always quite,"

"Cause, I sometimes I feel, I don't know left behind and alone, and different," said Kakashi as he stared at a cloud forming a shape of a heart.

Rin and Obito looked at Kakashi with a confused look. Then Obito and Rin stood up and faced Kakashi offering their hands to him.

"Kakashi, you're not alone, you have friends,"

"Yeah man, were always going to be best buds, were never going to leave you're side"

Rin and Obito both smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at them. They saw how happy they were, and smiled back.

When Kakashi got up, they all put their hands together in a circle.

"Let's always be friends and never let anyone down," said Rin as she smiled.

"We'll always be together, dead or alive," said Obito as he looked up at the sky.

**Im not lonely any more, I have friends, and I plan to keep it that way. **Said Kakashi.

(End of Flash back)

Kakashi sat in a tree and looked at the sky. He looked at his hands. The words that Obito said kept playing in his head over and over again. When suddenly Naruto called Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, lets go," said Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto and pictured Naruto as Obito.

"Kakashi sensei we've been looking all over for you," said Sakura as she ran toward the tree Kakashi was in. Kakashi pictured Sakura as Rin.

Kakashi smiled and gracefully landed on the ground, and appeared in front of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well then shall we," said Kakashi as he smiled.

"You're always lat aren't you?" said Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and pictured him as him. Always quite, feels alone but has friends that love and care for him. Kakashi sighed.

"Come on, stop day dreaming," said Naruto as he began to walk, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi followed them, and as he walked, he looked at sky and saw Obito and Rin's image.

"You're right Obito im not alone,"

End.


End file.
